My Own Adventure
by SloTurtle
Summary: A woman runs through the forest fearful and being persued, hides something of great value. When it is found, its' past is unknown. What will happen in this adventure? Book 1 in my first series.
1. An Important Meeting

The sun dappled the snow covered forest floor. Making it glitter beautifully, like all the stars in

the sky were thrown down just for that moment.

Mora dashed through the trees, clutching her child close. The knights were catching up to her, she had to hide her darling baby. She rushed across a road, nearly getting trampled by an old man riding a cart and horse, and found a hollowed out tree. She set the bundle inside and covered the

hole with wild grass.

Mora turned back around and shouted at the knights "Hey! Metal heads! Over here!" She screamed as an armored hand grasped her hair and held her above the ground. The knight swung back his sword and…

Blood spattered the snow, and the knights started looking around for their bounty.

A blast of light knocked them all over, and they got upon their horses again and road off.

An old man, with his walking stick at hand, stepped over to look at the young woman on the ground "Dead" He sighed sadly "But what did she die _for_?" he mumbled to nobody in particular

A small cry came from the nearby tree. He walked over and uncovered a small hole, to see a tiny child, nose red and running from the cold "Oh dear." He said, lifting the child up "I suppose this is why."

The old man sat down in his cart again and bundled the baby up in a warm blanket. A small gleam caught his eye, it was a silver amulet attached to the child's neck. It had elvish writing on it.

The writing read _Silver Hatchet _neatly engraved on the pendant "I suppose you'll be accompanying me on this trip to see Lord Elrond, hmm?" He asked the child, She cooed and smiled in response.

When they got to their destination, the old man carried the child with him to the meeting that was being held "Welcome back to Rivendell." An elf guard nodded his head at the old man "Thank you" He said in reply.

The old man entered the room and sat down "What is this you carry with you?" Said a kind voice from the other side of the room "This, Lady Galadriel, is Silver Hatchet. At least I think it is" He handed the baby to the elf "It looks like a goblin spawn. You should haven't of brought it to a meeting. I knew you were growing soft!" Another old man said angrily to Him "Now Saruman, A child isn't going to tell of what we speak of here." The old man said firmly

Saruman just frowned and grumbled to himself "Hello again, dear friends." An elf said as he entered the room "Ah, Lord Elrond. A pleasure to see you again." The old man said as he

lit his pipe and puffed out a gust of smoke "It, is good to see you still have a soft spot for little

people." Lord Elrond laughed and smiled at the small child in Galadriel's arms "Where did you find it?" He asked "Her mother was running from some knights and was killed, I scared them off and then found the child. On my way from Bree to here." The old man said, puffing out another cloud.

"I believe I may raise it." He said looking down at the baby, whose eyes were slipping closed "Are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea. You're not much of a father figure." Saruman said "I will raise it until it is able to walk and talk, then I will train it in a bit of magic and fighting. When it reaches the age of 13 I will leave it with a close friend of mine to take care of it. Alright?" He said, standing up and dumping out his pipe weed "Sounds fine to me." Lady Galadriel said.

Silver ran through the moor grass and got to the stream.

She stepped on the log that stretched across and started practicing balance and swordsmanship "Ha! Take that orc scum!" Silver yowled triumphantly as a dagger hit the hay bale target.

"Young lady." An old familiar voice came from up the slope on the road "Gandalf!" She yelled gleefully and ran up the hill. When Silver got to him, she gave him a hug and asked the usual question "What adventure did you go on this time!?" "Hehehe." Gandalf laughed heartily and told her the story of Smaug.


	2. The Road To Hobbiton

~~~~Quite some time after~~~~~~Meaning, like 35 frickn' years~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I please go?" Silver asked Gandalf once again, just like she did every other time he came to visit. "Now Silver-" "But I'm older now! And you're not even going anywhere fun!" Silver interrupted him and threw her hands into the air with frustration.

"The Shire can be….fun…?" Gandalf said, unsure of his statement.

"Well, then why can't I go?" Silver mumbled irritably. "Oh… Alright." Gandalf sighed. "Really? Oh thank you Gandalf! You won't regret it! I promise-" Silver rambled excitedly

"But…on one condition." Gandalf held one finger in the air. "You have to blend in and be a hobbit." He couldn't help but laugh at the disappointment in Silver's eyes.

She mumbled angrily and shape shifted to a small 'halfling' version of her. "I hope you're happy." She grumbled. "Yes, very." Gandalf chuckled and lit his pipe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The road to Hobbiton~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" Silver asked from the back of the cart, where Gandalf had sentenced her because she was getting on his last wizard nerves. "No." Gandalf sighed.

A few more miles went by, and… "Are we there yet!?" Silver groaned with boredom

"No!" Gandalf snapped. That went on for two hundred more miles until finally…

"Ugh! Gandalf!" Silver yelled "What!? What could you possibly want!?" Gandalf yelled back, looking a little insane. "Uh…Are we there yet?" Silver whispered, a little afraid.

"Yes actually." Gandalf said with relief.

Silver looked in awe as the cart drove past the rolling hills and meadows of The Shire. "Wow!" She gasped.

The cart pulled up in front of a door in a hill. Gandalf stepped up to the door, weary after the long, and annoying, journey, and knocked.

Silver got out of the cart and started to walk around, when two young hobbits, their arms filled with food, nearly trampled her over. "Oi! Watch it!" Silver yelled at them.

"Sorry!" The blonde one waved back apologetically. Silver discarded the event and joined Gandalf at the door. He knocked for the third time and a voice sounded inside. "Alright! Alright! Hold your horses!" An old man opened the door . His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the old wizard.

"Ah, Bilbo Baggins. Dear friend, Its been too long!" Gandalf said in elvish. "Oh, Gandalf. Far too long." Bilbo said. "Oh. How rude of me. Do come in." Bilbo gestured inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the hobbity hole~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo asked if they'd like some tea, Gandalf only took some though, Silver couldn't stand the bitter taste. "This, Bilbo, is Silver Hatchet." Gandalf introduced his companion to his friend. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." Bilbo said as he shook her hand

"YOU'RE Bilbo Baggins? THE Bilbo Baggins? From Gandalf's stories?" Silver was surprised by the hobbit's extraordinary age.

"The one and only. You know Silver, I've a nephew whose about your age. His name is Frodo. He is off in the forest on the north side of here, by a stream, reading probably." Bilbo Chuckled "Gandalf. Can I go?" Silver asked.

"Ok." Gandalf replied as Silver ran to the door "Don't cause any trouble!" He added "Not making any promises!" Silver said quickly before closing the door.

Silver ran through the heather fields and into the forest, ducking under tree branches and leaping over roots. She found herself sprinting full speed at the stream. Silver scaled it in one leap and let herself collapse onto the ground. She looked at the forest canopy as she caught her breath. She sat up and looked around 'Where could Frodo be?' She thought. Silver stood up and walked along the tree line near the stream.

A few seconds after walking, she tripped, face down into leafs and grass. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry." A boy set down his books and helped Silver up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you Frodo?" Silver asked as she picked debris out of her long black hair.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Frodo said. "I just ran here from your uncle's house." Silver mumbled in concentration.

Crashing came from the slope nearby. "Frodo! Frodo! You'll never guess what we saw today!" A voice yelled "Yeah! We saw a new girl! She was with Gandalf!" A second voice added "And she was really prett-" A young boy turn around the tree and immediately shut up.

The other boy who was hollering came to see what had silenced his friend. "Oh…Uh…We…Er" The red haired boy who had bumped into her earlier stammered. "Merry! Pippin!" Frodo laughed and embraced his friends. "Where's Sam?" He asked. "You two idiots need to quit leavin' me be'ind." Another boy (Most likely Sam) grumbled angrily.

Silver and the rest of the kids walked back to Bilbo's house, just in time to see Gandalf loading up the cart."You're not planning to leave me here, are you?" She joked. "Actually...I am. Only for a few days, I must go to Lothlorien. This is very urgent." Gandalf said seriously. Before Silver could object, he rode off down the road.

~~~~~~~~Gandalf's side o' the story~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf was past the shire limits and was continuing his self loathing. It was a low thing to do, but he couldn't say goodbye to her again, she would cry. Of course she would cry, he was the closest thing to family that she had. Gandalf sighed and thought of the times when she was over concentrated, or on the rare occasion of being zoned out, she would call him 'dad'. He smiled and remembered when she nearly tore Saruman's beard off. Gandalf sighed and went on with his fond memories.

~A/N

When Gandalf and Silver are split up (sometimes) i will put his side of whats happening on there. Like P.O.V, but with the third person writing. :3 just letting ya know. Back to story.

~~~~~~Shire again~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo woke up early, grabbed a biscuit, and started towards the door. "In a hurry aren't we?" Bilbo looked up from his breakfast. "The sun looks great from my reading place at this time of day." Frodo said and ran out the door.

Frodo got a few yarde near the stream and heard yelling and splashing. "I'm going to kill you!" Someone growled. "Ah! Run! Merry! Help!" Another screeched.

"Serves you right, Pip, for splahing her." Merry said as Frodo walked up. Silver was holding Pippin in the air and then threw him into the water. "What are you fools doing?" Frodo laughed.

"Swimming. Wanna join?" Silver asked before jumping in, nearly crushing Pippin. "Sure, sounds like fu-OOOWWWW!" Frodo screamed as he entered the water. "What? Did you step on a rock?" Merry looked concernedly at his cousin. "Lift up your foot." Silver chuckled as she wadded over to Frodo. He was confused by her amused mood, but did as told.

On his big toe, a crawdade was holding on with it's claws. "See? Just a crawfish." Silver held it up. "Ya know, crawfish are good eating. IF you know how to catch them." She chuckled. "Could you show us how to catch them?" Pippin asked excitedly. "Sure." A sly grin spread across Silver's face. "Just Put your feet in the water, when you feel a pinch, pull em' up."

~~~~~~~~~GANDALF!~~~~~~~~~

Gandalf FINALLY got to Lothlorien after two days. He hopped off his cart and walked up to Lady Galadriel. "Greetings, It is good to see you again Gandalf." She greeted him. "You looked as beautiful as ever. I'm afraid that I on the other hand, have been withered by time." Gandalf acknoledged the pretty elf.

After the long meeting with the rest of the council, Gandalf strolled around for a moment or two. "Come, gaze into my mirror." Galadriel looked up as the old wizard walked over to the bowl of water. "What is there that I must see? All is well in Middle Earth and Smaug has been dead for several years." Gandalf mumbled.

"There will always be trouble blocking the path to the future, Gandalf Greyhem." Galadriel warned. Gandalf looked down into the mirror and a vision streamed into the pool. A young girl with a sword, fighting a dragon. Gandalf felt as if he knew the girl, something was familiar about her saphire eyes and raven hair. "Is this future assured, or can it be stopped?" He looked up. "I am sorry, Gandalf, But this future _will _happen, no matter how much it is wanted to be stopped." Galadriel said with mysterious sadness, as if knowledge weighed on her shoulders, too much to bear.

Gandalf gazed back into the mirror, the girl was pinned under the dragon's foot, a claw embedded deep in her shoulder. The girl's eyes slowly closed as she lay motionlessly in a puddle of mud made with her own blood. Gandalf felt a wave of sorrow and grief surge over him, he would soon find out who this girl was...

~~~~~Baaaaaack to the Shire!~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you tell them that?" Bilbo laughed as he watched Merry and Pippin limp home. "I thought it'd be funny." Silver shrugged. "It _was_ funny." Frodo said.

~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver sat with her back against the tree. "When do you think he's coming back?" She asked gloomily. "Not soon, I hope. I want to spend more time with you." Frodo mumbled while he read his book. "Because you're such a great friend." He added quickly. Silver smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

They could hear horses from down the road. Frodo got up and looked around the tree. "Frodo Baggins! You've grown! How old are you now? 6?" Gandalf laughed. "No! I'm 13." Frodo said proudly and gave the wizard a hug. "You're back!" Silver exclaimed as she embraced her guardian. "Yes, And I've great news." His smile seemed to grow brighter.

"Oh boy. What is it?" Silver groaned unenthusiastically. "You're going to a college in Rivendale." Gandalf exclaimed, his mood undampered. "What!?" Silver almost screamed in confusion and shock. "I thought you'd be happy to go to college early. You're a very bright girl, and you speak all the elven tounges." Gandalf looked at Silver surprised at her behavior.

"It's ok, we'll be alright. You should go." Frodo said, as if reading her mind.

~~~After a sad hour of packing~~~~~~~~~~

Silver hugged her friends and got in the cart. She couldn't believe how much she'd miss them 'Why didn't Frodo show up?' She had asked Bilbo. 'He said he had important things to do.' The answer disappointed her.

About halfway to the Shire limits, Someone yelled "Wait! Silver! WAIT!". Silver turned around as the cart stopped, Frodo leapt into the back and panted. When he caught most of his breath, he held out his hand. Enclosed in it was a silver locket. Silver opened it and a melody played, three pictures were in it as well.

One of Merry, Pippin, and Sam, One of Frodo and Bilbo, and one of the Shire. "So...you...can...remember us." Frodo gasped. "Thank you, it's beautiful." Silver said and gave him a hug. Frodo jumped off the cart and waved goodbye as they rode away.

~**Frodo's thoughts at this moment**

~ Both

_~ Silver's thoughts at this moment_

_'Will I ever see the shire_ again?'

**'Will I ever see _her _again?'**

'I won't ever see my friends ever again...'

_'__What will life be like? Without my adventures? I _thought...someday I would get to slay a Dragon, like in Gandalf's stories...'

END...?

To Be Continued... 'Summer of 2014'.

A/n

Look out for Story '2' in my new series 'A Great Battle'. (This is book '1' by the way -_-)

TOODLES!:3


End file.
